Elevator Rides
by Zyler
Summary: Rui likes elevator rides. Oneshot, Wes/Rui.


For those of you who have played through the majority of _Pokemon Colosseum_, I'm sure you've noticed somewhere along the lines the strange behavior of your characters upon entering and exiting the many elevators in the game. For example, when you guide "Wes" into an elevator, "Rui" quickly follows. The doors slide shut and down they go in that tiny little box. But the next scene shows "Wes" exiting first, followed by "Rui." Suspicious, right? Hm...

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Rui followed her hero and prince into the dark Shadow Pokémon Lab entrance, without even a thought to her own personal safety. This was merely because she knew Wes would protect her without fail from the bad guys, and together they would identify and Snag every single Shadow Pokémon inside. 

They had been traveling together for quite some time now, going around rescuing all the poor Shadow Pokémon Cipher had created. She had followed him faithfully through the—she thought—scary town of Pyrite to take on the spectacularly pathetic Miror B., run after him up the steep steps of Mt. Battle to battle the enormous brute Dakim, and had descended with him down to the Under to root out the despicable Lady Venus. They had caught and Purified so many Shadow Pokémon in between, that Rui had lost count. But she did know one thing—with three Cipher Admins down, they were that much closer to taking Cipher down for good.

"You alright, Rui?" Wes asked over his shoulder, mistaking her thoughtful silence for one of nervousness. Usually the redhead was chatty and almost excited to be entering a foreboding building, only because she knew there were Shadow Pokémon to rescue inside, but ever since they had pulled up to the lab, she had been unusually quiet.

"Yes!" She answered at once. "I hope we can rescue every Shadow Pokémon we see! I know we can. Are Espeon and Umbreon ready to go?"

"Of course," Wes assured her dryly. He fiddled with a control panel on the wall.

"And we have plenty of Pokéballs ready to convert into Snag Balls, right?"

The Snagger nodded. "More than enough." He pressed something, and the lights in the room flickered on, bringing faint light. "There. They cut the power up here so we couldn't get down to the main part of the lab. Now the elevator works. Let's go."

Rui caught the brief smirk he sent her before heading to the clear glass elevator doors, and she laughed softly as she followed him. Rui liked elevator rides.

After the doors slid open, Wes stepped in first, moving back as far back as he could in the tiny, narrow space so there was enough room for Rui to step in after him. The glass doors slid shut, and the descent began.

"Let me up front," Wes commanded, but there was a grin in his voice, as was ritual. "In case they have an ambush waiting when the doors open."

"You always say that, but there never is," Rui laughed, but pressed her back against the elevator wall anyway so he could get by.

"Just in case," he repeated, turning sideways to squeeze past her. His face was level with hers. "You never know."

She laughed again, but his mouth was suddenly on hers. He pressed her further back against the wall, deepening the kiss. Perfectly happy, Rui reached up to twine her hands through his spiky sand-colored hair; loving how it always seemed to be silky soft, even after a wild ride out on the desert on that enormous motorcycle.

Rui parted her lips to allow his tongue to slip into her mouth, half-aware of his gloved hands running up and down the side of her body gently, his fingers roaming liberally. He might have been an ex-criminal and a little moody sometimes, but he really did know how to kiss.

Too soon, the elevator settled on the floor of its destination, and by the time the doors were fully open, Wes was calmly stepping out into the hall. Just as it was, every single time, the hallway was clear—no ambush waited for them.

Rui followed him out, reaching up to straighten the large ski glasses on top of Wes's head that she had almost knocked off while running her fingers through his hair. Her faint blush deepened slightly at the lazy grin he gave her.

"See, no ambush," she said with a smile, following him down the hall. "You're too paranoid, Wes."

"Better safe than sorry," he answered breezily. "One of these times, you'll be glad that I insist on being first."

Rui laughed. "I already am."

They rounded a corner, entering a wide room. Two elevators lined the wall side-by-side, empty and ready to carry them deeper into the lab.

Wes caught her eye and gave her another faint grin. This lab was turning out to be fun.

Rui grinned back. She loved elevator rides.

* * *

Note: 

This was thought up mainly while playing the game once for too long. Take breaks often, people; it's good for your mental health. Also, for those of you who follow **Blackmail**, this obviously has no connection to it.


End file.
